


various yandere hxh headcannons

by putainsoif



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins, Blowjobs, Bondage, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Kidnapping, Murder, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Yandere Chrollo, Yandere Themes, betrothal, bungee gum - Freeform, headcannons, nen use, pain play, pussy eating, threatened violence, yandere hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: just a place to put the different yan headcannons i wrote for hxh characters. requests for certain characters are open. i won't write gon or killua.next: kurapika probably
Relationships: Hisoka x Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, chrollo lucilfer x reader, chrollo lucilfer x you, chrollo x reader, chrollo x you, hisoka morow x reader, hisoka morow x you, hisoka x you, ilumi x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. yandere chrollo hcs

sfw

✞ depending on how you met chrollo, he'll act differently.  
✞ if you meet him in a casual setting and you have no idea he's a mass murder, he'd be pretty lowkey.  
✞ if you meet him and already know who he is, chrollo doesn't even bother to act normal.  
✞ either way, he's batshit.   
✞ probs kidnap you after the first date/meeting. especially if you know who he is.  
✞ loose ends ya know.  
✞ he'd lead you to believe that everything he does is for your benefit, and he knows best.  
✞ his word is law, and you best abid by it.  
✞ if you do, all is well and he's the sweetest lover you could ask for- gifting you books and expensive jewelry, cradling you to his chest as you lounge around.   
✞ stuff like that.  
✞ if you don't know who he is and question where he gets such expensive gifts, his gentle demeanor will vanish.  
✞ if you keep demanding to be let go, it'd be the same.  
✞ he wouldn't be mean per se, but he'd definitely be cold towards you.  
✞ he'd warn you to drop it.  
✞ if you do, all is well and he's back to being your doting boyfriend/captor.  
✞ if not, he'd make you stop.  
✞ it'd be very unlikely for chrollo to hurt you physically, but mentally?  
✞ he'd make small remarks about your friends or family, and how easily it would to pay them a visit if you are being particularly bratty  
✞ and he's not lying.  
✞ like say you're being particularly annoying, he'd bring you a "gift"  
✞ surprise it's the corpse of your closest friend.  
✞ he warned you.  
✞ it doesn't matter how small the disagreement is- it could be as little as whether pineapple belongs on pizza  
✞ newsflash it doesn't  
✞ and the next thing you know, chrollo is showing you a picture of your brother's busted and bloody face.   
✞ it's better to do what he says. it's never worth the consequences.

nsfw

† definite dom.  
† he controls everything about your life, and that still applies in the bedroom.  
† he's not huge on pain, so don't expect him to spank or slap you.  
† though he'd absolutely tie you up.  
† at first he did it so you couldn't deny him.  
† but then he saw how much he enjoy having you at his mercy.  
† knowing that there's absolutely nothing you can do to deny him? you're completely at his will? hot as fuck.  
† nothing super complex like shibari, but more like your hands and feet tied to the bedposts.  
† also, wax play.  
† he'd be careful not to burn you, but the sight of crimson wax dripping and cooling on your skin and the curves of your body?  
† near instant orgasm.  
† chrollo loves to go down on you- he could eat your pussy for hours.  
† he loves the taste of your cunt.  
† not a big fan of receiving head, he's more of a service top than anything.  
† his dick? i feel like he'd be on the longer side, but be pretty average in girth.  
† so while he doesn't necessarily stretch you out too much, you could probably feel him in your tummy.  
† which is hot.  
† he's also not super loud- he would definitely talk during sex, but his groaning and moaning would be on the dl. maybe when he's close to orgasm or eating you out, but that's about it.  
† at first he didn't cum inside you. he's always pull out and release on your stomach.  
† after he deems your relationship to be long term, he has no qualms about filling you with his seed.  
† he doesn't mind making a mess as long as it's controlled, so any cum that starts to drip on whatever surface he fucked you on is pushed back inside you.  
† every time chrollo fucks you, which isn't too often, you're always thoroughly satisfied. your pleasure comes before his, always. he doesn't care if he gets off as long as you do.  
† he's a generous lover.

✞† chrollo isn't the worst yandere to have, but rip to whoever he has his eyes on.


	2. yandere hisoka hcs

sfw

♢ okay, we know how batshit hisoka  
♢you'd probably have to be a nen user- a strong one at that- to get his attention. doesn't matter what type, just that you're powerful  
♢ duh.  
♢ whether you meet at the hunters' exam, heaven's arena, etc., he's hooked as soon as he senses the slightest bit of your nen.  
♢ hisoka would definitely try to fight you, so be ready for that.  
♢ the fight could go three ways:  
-he beats you by a landslide, is disappointed, maybe kills you  
-he beats you, but just barely, and is impressed you held out for so long  
-you beat him, and he's impressed that you were stronger than him  
♢ if either of the last two outcomes happen, you're screwed.  
♢in my chrollo hcs, i said that chrollo wasn't the worst  
♢ well, hisoka is. or is at least close.  
♢ any time he's not harassing gon and killua, he's fucking with you  
♢ literally  
♢ he'd hurt you physically, constantly wanting to fight you.  
♢ if he beat you in your fight, he'll say he wants to see if you've gotten stronger.  
♢ if you beat him, he'll want to see if he can beat you.  
♢ this little clown man won't leave you the fuck alone.  
♢ he'll try to instigate fights, and the longer you ignore him, the worse he gets.  
♢ like, i get the vibe he'd steal your shit. from little things like all of your spoons or your hairbrush to taking your underwear and clothes.  
♢ he's a perve.  
♢ you could potentially get those things back (your underwear having a few questionable stains), but only if you fight him.  
♢ he'd also probably threaten to kill your friends if you've been rejecting him for too long.  
♢ he'd do it too  
♢ i feel like since he follows you around in his free time, he'd probably watch you sleep, shower, etc.  
♢ just doing everyday shit.  
♢ he wouldn't kidnap you in the traditional way. he moves around too much.  
♢ but i feel like he'd force you to travel with him under the threat of slaughtering your family and friends.  
♢ he's weird like that

nsfw

♥︎ def uses his bungee gum  
♥︎ also calls his nut bungee cum  
♥︎ i'm sorry  
♥︎ n e way  
♥︎ he'll use his nen to twist and move your body in different humiliating positions.  
♥︎ loves to hear you choke on his cock while he fingerfucks you.  
♥︎ not necessaily knife play, but holding one of his cards to your neck? i think he'd do that.  
♥︎ loves to mark you. your body is covered in hickeys, scratches, etc.  
♥︎ if he's feeling nice enough to leave your hands free, he's covered in them too.  
♥︎ wants you to call him daddy.  
♥︎ mocks you for being such a little pathetic baby.  
♥︎ makes you dress up in little dresses and outfits.  
♥︎ he'd talk to you like you're too dumb to think.  
♥︎ ugh, degradation.  
♥︎ loves calling you a slut, whore, bitch, etc.  
♥︎ but his slut, his whore, his bitch. you're a dirty little girl for him.  
♥︎ wouldn't mind sharing you if it's illumi, but he'd only let him fuck your mouth.  
♥︎ only hisoka can touch your cunt.  
♥︎ anyone else, they can only watch.  
♥︎ they can see how beautiful you are, how beautiful hisoka is, how well he fucks your gorgeous body, but that's all they can do.  
♥︎ watch.  
♥︎ hisoka's sex drive is through the fucking roof.  
♥︎ he'll fuck you just about anywhere tbh.  
♥︎ desks, walls, beds- hell, even if there's isn't that he can lay you across, he'll either just pound you into the floor or hold you in his arms as he fucks up into you  
♥︎ he's strong enough so he won't drop you  
♥︎ he wouldn't fuck you while holding you if he thought he'd drop you.  
♥︎ loud as FUCK.  
♥︎ he'd moan, panting, whispering the filthiest words in your ear.  
♥︎ he lets you know how good you make him feel, and he expects you to be just as loud.  
♥︎ overstims the shit out of you and knows he's doing it.  
♥︎ your little fucked out whimpers as hisoka rips orgasm after orgasm from your body.  
♥︎ his dick is similar to chrollo's but longer and thicker since hisoka is taller.  
♥︎ there's no way you're walking straight the next day.  
♥︎ hisoka honestly doesn't care where he cums. you look just as hot with it painting your pretty face as you do with it dripping out of your cunt.  
♥︎ just depends on the day.

♢♥︎ he's not the best at showing it, but he'd absolutely do anything for you. you're his pretty little doll.


	3. yandere illumi headcannons

sfw  
☌ that's the closest i could find for a pin oops  
☌ n e way  
☌ i find it difficult to think of illumi being attracted to anyone, so it'd take a little bit to get his attention.  
☌ i feel like it could go multiple ways  
-you're his betrothed  
-he meets you at the hunters' exam  
-you're a contract went wrong (you wiped the floor with his ass)  
☌ regardless of how you met, you're a strong nen user.  
☌ hisoka will definitely flirt harass you, and when illumi sees this, he’s never wanted to kill someone so badly.  
☌ you'd never know that though. illumi never shows any emotion.  
☌ out of the adult trio, illumi is the second most likely to kidnap you, right after chrollo.  
☌ when he yoinks you from your life, you think it's because he's going to torture and kill you  
☌ depending on how you met, it wouldn't be that big of a stretch to assume the worst.  
☌ you'd wake up in a cold room with a heavy collar around your neck, and a strange man with black eyes just watching you.  
☌ he freaks you the fuck out.  
☌ illumi isn't the best at showing how he's feeling- bb boy is emotionally constipated.  
☌ so he tries to show how much he adores and obsesses over you with gifts and services.  
☌ since you are at the zoldyck estate 24/7, illumi provides you with all sorts of things to keep you occupied- books, art supplies, makeup- if you show an interest in it, he got it for you.  
☌ he doesn't understand why they bring you so much joy, but after seeing how you get without mental stimulation, he knew such trivial things were necessary.  
☌ only lets his mother, father, and female staff see you. he doesn't want any other man to see you. you're his, and his alone.  
☌ if you weren't originally his betrothed, you better bet your ass you are now. illumi wants to make you his wife as soon as possible.   
☌ if you were to misbehave and try to escape, 1.) you wouldn't even be able to leave your cell- room.  
☌ 2.) illumi would def punish you. i see him as the one most likely to spank and paddle you, maybe even put you in time out, though he doesn't call it that.  
☌ he pretty much takes all of your shit and forces you to sit in his lap while he works.  
☌ the more you squirm- which is probably a lot because of your tender red ass- the more likely he is to turn you over his knee once again. so just be a pretty thing and sit still :)  
☌ he'd probably threaten to use one of his pins- and he's not joking. it'd be a last resort kind of thing, but he's not one to make empty promises.  
☌ in some ways, he's the best yandere out of the trio, since you're the best taken care of  
☌ in other ways, he's worse. he lacks any sort of emotional body language, making it hard to read him  
☌ you get some you lose some.

nsfw

● lol i chose the dots because of his eyes ._.  
● so, back to what i was saying about emotional body language...  
● he doesn't show it, but when he's around you, his head is a mess.  
● that's what made you different- you make him feel things he never knew existed.  
● illumi's heart goes ninety miles a minute when he's around you, and when he sees your naked body for the first time? nosebleed.  
● he's never seen someone as beautiful as you, and it's overwhelming.  
● so overwhelming, he has a hard time control his emotions, that he almost kills you the first time he fucks you.  
● ngl, illumi is a big virgin, so add not knowing what the fuck he's doing to having a boner for the first time, you're in for a hell of a ride.  
● shit hurts, bad, and his nen gets a little out of control.  
● probably doesn't realize how tough he's being on you until he cums.  
● he'd stop, catch his breath (wouldn't take long), then look to see you passed the fuck out, probably bleeding and your chest not moving.  
● you'd be fine, but illumi vowed to never lose control again.  
● it takes a hot minute for you to have sex again- you too scared of him, and he scared of losing control again, so it'd be a bit  
●whenever you're ready to get dicked down again, you'll have to tell him.  
● you'll probably have to take the reins and guide him the first fews times.  
● you'll tell him there's nothing wrong with being rough, just that there are boundaries that shouldn't be crossed.  
● once you get back into the swing of things, illumi's back to fucking you in the mattress.  
● since he spanks you when you've been bad, he'd absolutely spank you during sex.  
● isn't a big fan of giving or receiving head, doesn't see why you'd want to have teeth near your privates, but wouldn't turn down a good handjob.  
● likes to finger you when others around- which is rare, but it does happen.  
● that being said, if he really had to choose when it comes to oral, giving. he'd use it as a punishment more than anything, edging you until you cry.  
● thinks your tears are hot lolol  
● okay, so, dick size  
● not that there's no girth at all, because there is,  
● but it's all about the length baybe.  
● there's no way for him to not touch your cervix when he fucks you.  
● there are some positions you just can't do because he's too long.  
● isn't loud at all, says a few words here and there, lets out a soft moan when he comes, but the most you'll hear from him is his breathing.  
● omg this is getting too long what.  
● at the end of each session, you're a fucked out sweaty mess, and though he won't say it, he loves seeing you that way.

☌● illumi isn't the gentlest lover- he has plenty of flaws- but there's no doubt in my mind that he'll keep you safe at all costs.


End file.
